An Adventure with the Tecnology, the Magic and ...
by Carscard
Summary: Hi! Carscard here! This is Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos' English version. It's a Digimon, Card Captors Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth and The Rin's crossover. Izzy, Sakura and Gen go to Cephiro's dimension.
1. Voices

Voices 

Hi! Carscard here! This is the English version of Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos. It's a crossover of Digimon, Card Captors Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth and an original story: The Rin. I'm a mexican trying to write a two version story (Spanish and English). My English level isn't so hight. Please read it before to make an opinion.

By the way: Digimon isn't mine (sorry, I don't know who is its owner); Card Captors Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth are of Clamp; and, finally, The Rin is my invention.

Ah! The part of Digimon is a little after Apokarimon; Sakura and Tomoyo don't know about Lee very well; the magic knights don't appear and it happen at future...; for The Rin (no one know it) it's a prequel, because it happen 6 years before the original storyline.

AN ADVENTURE WITH THE TECNOLOGY, THE MAGIC AND EVERY NATION MYSTICISM

Chapter 1: "Voices"

That morning, in Japan, many people walked in a park...

-Brother, we're late again!- An eight years old girl said.

-I know it, we must hurry up!- Answered an eleven years old boy, who was running beside her.

They stopped under a shadow tree, near to a fountain. There were another 6 children, there.

-Tai, Kari, why did you delay so long?!- A girl, who was wearing a strange blue helmet.

-Sora, mom gave us many chores when we wanted to come here!- Her friend exclaimed, panting.

-Tai, sit down! we want to start this "meeting"!- A same aged blond boy said. He was in front him and beside his little brother.

-You're right, Matt!- They sat down and started to talk.

Two girls were walking in that park. One of they had a long black hair. Both were 9 years old.

-Oh, Sakura!- Black haired one said. -I can't wait for arrive home and you try that new dress that I made for you!

-He, he, he, he!- The other one laughted nervously. -Don't exaggerate, Tomoyo!

-I wish that you wear it when you catch tha next Clow Card!!

-Uh?! Do you want to see that fountain nearby?!

-Of course! 

They were running to the fountain when a loud voice was heard in everywhere.

-Tecnology, Autozam ask for you!! 

A green sphere covered over one of the boys under the tree. He was taking a laptop on his back.

-Izzy!!!- His friends screamed.

-What's going on?!- Tomoyo asked Sakura.

-I don't know! Let's investigate! 

They and two black haired boys run for giving help. Tai, Matt and a boy who was wearing glasses tried to put their hands in the sphere but they received an electroshock, falling on the flour.

-Are you alright?!- Sora said.

-Yeah.- Tai answered. -That sphere is an autentic force field!

-It ask for you!!!- The voice repeated. Then the sphere and desperate Izzy desappeared in the air.

-Iiizzyyyy!!!!!!!- They shouted again. There wasn't an answer.

-What happened?!!- Sakura exclaimed.

-He desappeared!!- Tomoyo answered.

-Do... do you know what it was?- The two years old aged boy asked, aproaching to an 8 years old boy's leg.

-I don't sure...- He said but his blue eyes seemed to be analyzing.

-What are we going to do?!- A long haired girl shouted. She was an Izzy's friend.

-Let's search for him!- Tai proposed firmly.

-Tai's right!- Matt said. -Probably he has appeared in some place in this park!

-We want to help you!- Sakura said.

-We want to do it, too!- The little one said near his partner.

-I'm agree!- Tai answered them. -We need a lot of help! 

They searched a lot but they don't find anything. They returned to the fountain.

-Nothing!- Tai exclaimed shaking his fist. -I can't understand what happened to him?!

-Magic, Sizeta ask for you!!- Other voice was heard in everywhere.

-Sakura!!- Tomoyo screamed with fear. She saw her friend inside of a redish sphere. Sakura was trying to escape and she was shouting but they can't heard her.

Tomoyo tryied to put her hand in the sphere but she felt that it was burned. She understood that she can't do anything for her friend and she resigned herself seeing her. 

-It ask for you!! 

She desappeared. Tomoyo dropped on her knees and began to cry. Sora approached to her.

-Don't worry. We'll search for her, too.

-Really?!

-Yes, we will!

-Thanks! 

They restarted their quest. When they returned to the fountain again...

-I think ...- Dijo Sora. -...That they aren't here. 

-Every Nation Mysticism, Farem ask for you!!- Another voice was heard.

-Aaahhh!!!- The little one felt an intense pain when a blue sphere appeared covering his partner over (remember that they were together).

He fallen on the ground and saw what was happening.

-It ask for you!! 

He desappeared. The little one started to cry loudly.

-Gen!!!!- He was shouting. -Gen!!!!

-Another one!- A little blond boy, who was wearing a strange green cap, said.

-Wherever they are...!- The glasses boy told to them. -...I'm sure that Izzy'll comunicate with us!

-Superior Joe's right!- The long haired girl cheered up. -He was taking his inseparable laptop! 

-Right, Mimi!- Tai exclaimed.

-Then we must stay in a place with an Internet conected computer!- Sora proposed.

-Let's use my father's one!

-Do you believe what Sakura's with your friend?!- Tomoyo asked.

-Probably!- Sora answered. -I'm sure that they three are together!

Her last words did the little one to be quiet. He approached them.

-I'm going with you. I have to find my brother.

-We're counting with that!- She stretched out her hand to him. -I'm called Sora Takenouchi!

-Sora, I'm Ton Tzen!

-I am Tomoyo Daidoji!

-Tai Kamiya!

-Kari Kamiya!

-Joe Kido!

-Mimi Tachikawa!

-Matt Ishida!

-T.K. Takaishi!- The little blond boy said.

-Let's go my home!- Tai exclaimed.

-Let's go!- Everybody said.

To be continue.

I expect that you like my first fic in this site. It's a fairly old idea but I believe that it'll take your atention. I have to say that this begining has a lot of drama but it's going to get other kind of storyline. Please, correct my writing.

By the way, next chapter will be:

Chapter 2: "Izzy versus Sakura"


	2. Izzy versus Sakura

Izzy versus Sakura 

Hi! Carscard here again! This is the English version of Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos.

Digimon isn't mine; Card Captors Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth are of Clamp; and The Rin is my invention.

I'm sorry for a so dramatic begining but in this chapter the storyline takes its way. Have a nice reading!

AN ADVENTURE WITH THE TECNOLOGY, THE MAGIC AND EVERY NATION MYSTICISM

Chapter 2: "Izzy versus Sakura"

Izzy opened his eyes and found himself inside of same green sphere that caught him. He saw in front him a huge dark chamber. He got out from his prison. Then he realized that everything was made of metal and there were a lot of computers and advanced strange machines everywhere.

He got out using a door in front him and he saw something that he didn't expect...

-The space!- He thought amazed.

-So, you're finally waked up!- A voice said behind of him. He turned and saw a tall white haired old man. He was wearing majesticly and looked like that, when he was a young man, he was very strong.

-Where am I?!

-You are in a spaceship of Autozam, our planet.

-Autozam?!

-I brought you from other dimention like last posible way for saving our home.

-I don't understand.

-Don't get nervous!- He smiled. -Take it easy! I'm the actual leader of Autozam, Geo! What's your name, kid?!

-Izzy Izumi.

-Weird name!- Other voice said. This time it was a younger tall man, although he has graying hair, and he was wearing military clothes.

-Hi, Zaz!- The oldman greeted. -The Tecnology has waked up!

-The Tecnology?!- The child repeated.

-We'll explain it to you, later!- The younger man said. -I'm Zaz, captain of this ship!

-Nice to meet you.- He answered the greeting doing a reverence before him. -And you too.- He repeated this action infront Geo.

-I see that our warrior is very courteus!

-Warrior?!

-Wait a little of time! Go to see the ship where you're traveling! Explore! If you're here, it's because you're anxious for getting more knowledges! You have to have an innate curiosity!

This sorpriced him. How did he know it about him? He didn't have asked a lot yet neither he had said that his crest was the Knowledge one. He acepted and walked through that huge spaceship...

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself inside of same redish sphere that caught her. She got out of it and saw a dark chamber of so exotic shapes for her. She got out using a door in front her and saw a strange corridor. The walls were good made and painted with yellow, white and golden colors.

Sakura started to walk through that corridor and saw a long wavy brown haired young woman who came from one of lateral doors. She was wearing as exotic as the place. She turned to her and aproached to her with a sweet smile in her face.

-You're finally waked up, little child!

-Yeah... Hi, I'm Sakura!- She said smiling. The young lady laughted a bit.

-Hi, Sakura! My name is Alba, the babysitter of Prince Tera and Princess Tetra!

-Could you tell me where I am?

-You're in the biggest ship of Chizeta. We're that planet's last survivors.

-I'm sorry...

-Don't worry about us, don't yet...

-I don't understand.

-I'll take you to our leader. I'm sure that you'll like him!

-Alright!

Meanwhile, Izzy was looking around when a little girl aproached to him.

-Hi, it's rare to see other children in this part of the ship!

-Hi. Why?

-Because the most of them are in a safer area! This is military zone!

-I didn't know it...

-Of course not! I can see for your clothes that you aren't of Autozam. You have to be Izzy.

-Why do you know my name?!

-Because I'm Nea, Great Geo's granddaugther! My grandfather talked with me about you!

-I see.

-It feels weird!

-?!

-I'm talking about seeing someone from other dimention! I wonder if my grandfather felt like that when he met a Magic Knight!

-Magic Knight?!

-Yeah! She came this dimention to complete a special mision long long time ago! I don't know anything else!! By the way, I forgot to tell you that they're searching for you for explaining!

-Really?!

-Yes! If you want, I could take you!

-Fine.

He was taken to a sort of control room. Geo and Zaz were there.

-Hello, Izzy!- The oldest greeted. -What's your opinion about the ship?!

-It's incredible! I've never seen something like that!

-He, he, he!- Zaz laughted. -It's so impresive, isn't it?! This ship is like that for being of military purpose and transporting a lot of people.

-I see.

Izzy noticed that those men got serious.

-Izzy, some strange creatures started to appear in our world a little time ago...- Geo began to say. -...Atacking and invading us.

-When we realized that we couldn't oppose them...- Zaz continued. -...We asked to near planets for help, sending little and fast explorer ships. Meanwhile we prepared ships to evacuate everybody if it was necesary.

-Unfortunatly, they informed us that other 2 planets had same problem. When we didn't want to wait anymore, we started the evacuation but we were attacked... This is the last survivor one... 

Izzy amazed hearing that but he didn't gesticulate a lot.

-After that, an explorer ship returned from Cephiro.- Zaz added. -It gave us a mesage of hope that we understood just a bit. It was from Lira, that planet's leader.

-She talked us about the posibility that we could invocate own representative warrior, just concetrating in our main feature: the tecnology.

-And you are that warrior!

-Me?!!!- Izzy shouted amazed.

-Yes, you are!!

-How?!!

-You're tecnology's incarnation!- The oldman remarked.

-We know that it isn't easy to explain.- The captain continued. -Neither to accept a mision like that but we don't have other option.

-You're our last chance.

-However you're not alone.

-We know that the two planets did same action.

-You'll have two fightmates.

-You won't be disarmed. When we used the invocating power, we got representative weapon and attack clothes of our people, too.

-They have a great power. If you're here, it's because you can do the best use of both.

-It can be that you think that we want to obligate you to do it but we want to know if you accept this mision for you own will.

-I would be a lie if I said that I wish to jump to the action.- Izzy answered in his usual calm voice. -I accept it because I wish to help you. However I don't know how I'll do it.

-Then you'll need this.- Zaz said moving his right hand to the laptop child.

The kid's clothes changed to a futurist like suit. Most of them were white with a little of green and yellow colors. He used a strange green bandana, gloves with a big blue cristals and a huge green boots. 

He thought that it was strange that, using all of this on his body, he could feel a lot of energy through his body and it could move easily. He understood fastly how the cristals worked. He moved his arms from front to back and two things appeared in the air. They looked like metal bars. He took and saw them.

-These are my weapons.

-You have a very fast understanding!!- Geo exclaimed amazed.

-We must to tell you something else.- Zaz added.

-What could it be that?

Sakura was taken to a big chamber that had a big "window". It had a lot of space.

-The space?!- Sakura exclaimed.

-I'm sorry, I didn't tell you that we're in a SPACE ship!- Alba said sweetly.

-In a spaceship?! But it seems like a palace!

-What's wrong with our ship?!- A voice said beside of them. It was 4 years old aged little girl.

-Hi! I don't say that it's wrong! It just surpriced me!

A 9 years old aged boy appeared behind of the little girl and stood beside her.

-Please, forgive my cousin Tetra!- He said and stretched out his hand to Sakura. -I'm Tera!

-Hi, I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you!

-I guess that you came for an explanation.

-Yeah!

-Fine! First, I want to tell you that I know that my explanation can be strange for you because you're from other dimention. However you're our only hope.

-I see!

-A strange creatures appeared in Chizeta, our loved and so little planet, attacking everywhere. The combat between our races was hard but we finished retreating to this ship. Unfortunatly not all of people got it because there were a lot of enemies or for keeping away them from escape roads. Our parents were between them...

-I'm sorry.

-Don't worry! I'm sure that they are fighting the enemy! Our parents aren't easy to defeat!

-I see!

-They told us that we could invocate someone from other world for being our warrior. And you're that warrior.

-What?!

-Yes, you are! My cousin and me joined our powers for invocating you because we're just children.

-Really?!

-Yes! The magic represent our people! You have magic, don't you?!

-Yes, I do.- Sakura nodded.

-You'll, our warrior, fight side by side with Autozam's and Farem's warriors. They are in problems, too.

-B... but ho... how will I do it?!- She muttered.

-Take this!- Tetra and Tera shouted moving their arms to Sakura.

Sakura's clothes changed their shape. Now she was wearing an exotic arabic short sleeved dress, a jacket and same style shoes. They were red, pink and white. She had a strange wooden staff in her hands.

-What's this?!- She exclaimed.

-They're you battle clothes and weapon!- Little Tetra answered.

-You can fight with them.- Tera added.

-It's weird!- Sakura said.

-Something else!

-Uh?!

-Autozam's ship'll approach to us in a quite of time and their warrior and you'll have a fight for testing your skills.

-What?!!

-In addition we'll choose a leader after the 3 fights are finished. That means you'll fight against Farem's one when we arrive in Cephiro.

-And... how... are they?!!

-I don't have idea!

-... ... ... ...

-Don't blame me! They were transported in same situation like yours!

Izzy was sat down on the floor in front a "window". His computer was conected and he was typing what happened and what he saw. Then he noticed something strange in the screen.

-Izzy?!- A voice said inside it.

-Te... Tentomon?!

A strange red bug like creature appeared in the monitor.

-Hi!

-Hi. I'm sorpriced for seeing you in my computer. What are you doing there?

-I don't have any idea about how I got here! For a strange reason, I felt atracted to here!

-I don't understand but I'm happy to see you again.

-I'm happy to see you, too! Izzy, what have you been typing?!

-Something that I've seen in this weird place.

-I would like to keep talking with you but I wish to get out of here!

-I understand. Good luck, Tentomon!

He disappeared. Nea approached to him.

-Who did you talk with?!

-With a friend.

-Fine.- She paused a moment. -We're approaching to Chizeta's ship. You should prepare yourself.

-Roger.

He was taken inside a sort of palace-ship. They stopped in a very huge chamber. A young lady and 3 children were there. The boy approached to them.

-Hello! I am Prince Tera, who manages my planet's ship!

-Nice to meet you, Sir!- Geo greeted. -We come with our warrior.

-We have our warrior.

-Let's start the fight!

Both kids stood up in front each other. They didn't seem very happy for fighting but they were going to do it.

-How will I attack him without hurt him?!- Sakura thought remembering the powers that she used to use.

She chose to attack with her staff but he covered himself using his metal bars.

-Uh?!

Izzy kept himself calm and pushed her for keeping away. He run to her and she walked to back but she fall. She defended herself with her staff however her opponent disarmed her with a fast move of his bars and, then, he got close one to her neck.

-Our warrior won!- Nea shouted.

-Good job, Izzy!- The oldman said.

-Are you alright?- Izzy asked stretching his hand to her.

-Yes, I am!- She answered standing up.

-I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.

-You didn't really do it. You're a gentleman!

-Well. I wouldn't like to hit a lady.

-You're so kind!- Sakura added taking her staff.

-It seems that our warriors'll be friends!- Alba said.

-I'm agree with you!- Tera continued.

To be continue.

I expect that you like this second chapter. I guess that Izzy's victory was obvious but I wanted to keep the original style of the characters. Please, correct my writing.

Next chapter will be:

Chapter 3: "Problems in our World"


	3. Problems in Our World

Problems in Our World 

Hi! Carscard here again! This is the English version of Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos.

Digimon isn't mine; Card Captors Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth are of Clamp; and The Rin is my invention.

If you believe that other world's kids are going to be just waiting, YOU'RE WRONG!!

AN ADVENTURE WITH THE TECNOLOGY, THE MAGIC AND EVERY NATION MYSTICISM

Chapter 3: "Problems in Our World"

Mrs. Izumi put an asleep little Ton on their bed. She had asked they waited for his son's signs in her house.

Tai and company didn't want to fell asleep and Izzy's PC was turned on but without changes. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

-Agh! I don't find the way, yet!!

-That voice is of...!- Tai said.

-...Tentomon!- Matt continued.

-Ah! It's you!- He exclaimed. -First I appeared in Izzy's laptop and now I appear with you!

-It's Izzy's PC!- Tai said. -We're in his bedroom.

-What is it?!- Tomoyo screamed.

-it's a digimon.- Sora explained. -He's Izzy's partner.

-That's a weird thing!- A weird little yellow winged creature said.

-Kero, Sakura told you that you shouldn't appear when we have company!- Tomoyo said.

-Uh?! You're right!

-Are you a digimon?- Tentomon asked.

-No. I'm the Great Kerberos, Clow Card's Guardian!

-Clow what?!- Mimi asked.

-Clow Cards! They're cards with a great power!

-Were they... created by... Clow?- A voice was heard behind them. It was a sleepy Ton. Tomoyo's scream had waked him up.

-Yes, they were... How... do you know it?!

-My... brother... told me... that.

-And how does he know it?!

-I... don't... know... He told me that... like a tale... before bedtime...

-By the way, kid, where are you from? You don't seem japanese.

-I'm... from The... Rin, like... my bro...ther...- He fall asleep.

-The Rin?!- Mimi exclaimed. -Where is it?!

-I don't have any idea.- Joe answered.

-It's weird!- Tentomon added. -By the way, I can see that the information, what Izzy was typing in his laptop, is here!

-What did you say?!- Tai exclaimed, reviewing the PC. -It's true: there are some new files on the desk!

-Izzy said that they describe everything that he've seen in that strange place!

-At least we can know if he's alright! When did he type these?

-Many hours ago. Why do you ask me that?

-Because there wasn't anything before your arrive.

-Really?

-Yeah.

-Maybe your contact with both worlds comunicated both computers.- Sora thought loud.

-Then it could be better if I can try to appear in your screens.- Tentomon commented.

-Good idea!- Tai said.

-Well. I'm leaving you for a while!

-Good luck!

Sakura looked Izzy when he was typing.

-I see that you like this very much!

-Yeah...

-I guess that your parents are very proud of you!

-I think so...

-I wonder what my father and my brother are doing...! I... forgot... it!! I have to cook tonight's dinner!!!

-It's a little late for that...

-You're right but I think that it can have some efects on them.

-I guess it can. They don't know where you are, do they?

-Good point! I'm sorry for bothering you with my questions and fool comments but I believe that if we was going to fight together, we could need know each other.

-I know it. However I am not very good for that kind of things.

-That'll complicate everything!

-I don't think so...

-How is Farem's warrior?! Do we know him/her?!

-Maybe he is one of that dark haired boys that approached with you.

-Why do you believe that?!

-It's just a supposition!

-Oh!

-For everything that you've told me, you didn't know them. According to my investigations, it wasn't a coincidence that we met in the same place.

-Really?!

-It seems so!- Izzy nodded.

At next morning, the 9 children and Kero were sleeping on the floor. They waked up. turned to the PC and noticed something strange...

At the same time, Izzy was typing when he watch at the monitor...

-Tentomon?! Mr. Genai?! Ta... Tai?!! 

In both computers Tentomon and an oldman with a chibi version of Tai (laptop) or Izzy (PC).

-I... Izzy?!!- Tai asked, who was the nearest person to the PC.

-Aahh!- Sakura's image screamed afraid. -What's going on?!! Who are you?!!

-Let me explain!- The oldman said. -I'm Genai, a database, how most of you know. Tentomon found a strange way that comunicates both computers like a conection between both dimentions.

-Do you mean that we can comunicate between us using the computers?- Autozam's warrior asked.

-That is!- The red bug celebrated.

-But that just with a digimon in each one.- Genai added. -For example Tentomon is in the PC, Gomamon in a laptop where he found information about Joe, and I'm with Izzy...

-WHAT?!!!!- The glasses guy exclaimed loudly. -Information about me?!!

-Yes!- Tentomon confirmed. -He said that he believed that it was of a relative of yours!

-It must be my father's laptop!!

-Your other digimon-partners...- The oldman continued. -...Aren't so far of here.

-That's great!- Tai said. -Probably we'll see them again!

-Sakura?!- Tomoyo asked. -Are you alright?!

-Yes, I am! Don't worry!

-You should trust a little more on her!- Kero added. -Don't forget that Sakura is a great cardcaptor!

-You are right!

-He, he, he!- Sakura laughted nervously.

-And Gen?- The little one said.

-Gen?!

-I have... a bad... feeling.- He cried. -I want to return to The Rin! Bua!!

-I don't understand!- She answered.

Sora approached to him for cheering him up.

-Is Gen, Ton's older brother, with you?- She said.

-No, he isn't.- This time Izzy answered. -But he could be Farem's warrior if his disappearence happened like ours.

-What's going on, here?!- A voice said behind Izzy and Sakura.

It was Nea, who had been seeing them amazed.

-Are they of you world?

-Yes, they are!- Sakura answered with her clasic smile.

-I'm sorry for my interruption but we're near of Cephiro and you two should prepare yourselves. You'll fight again very soon.

-Sorry but we should disconnect!- Izzy said good bye and their friends did the same.

-I hope that they connect again soon!- Mimi said. -I really wish to know what happen with them!

Suddenly, Izzy's mom entered agitated in the room.

-Come to see the news!!

In the news report said that strange dark creatures with strong shape started to appear nearby to the city. They was approaching, attacking everything.

-Something tell me that we're going to need you father's laptop, Joe!- Tai told him.

-I understand but it'll take me some time to get doctor's office of my dad because it isn't in Odaiba.

-No problem with that!- Izzy's father exclaimed. -I'll take you in my car!

-Fine!

-Let's go!

They exited. Tai explained to the confused ones that there was a posible necessity for evacuating and about their wish for no loosing contact with Izzy and Sakura.

Sakura and Izzy were amazed for Cephiro's natural beauty. They breathed pure air and felt sun's warm.

They was taken to beautiful garden, near of a brook. There a beautiful blond woman was waiting. She was wearing white clothes and used a tiara with a big orange stone. She smiled at them.

-You must to be Autozam's and Chizeta's warriors, aren't you?

They nodded.

-I'm Lira, actual leader of Cephiro, the second one since we don't use the Pilar's system.

-Pilar's system?!- Izzy repeated.

-Yeah! I'll explain you that later! First I'll take you with Farem's people.

It didn't take them a lot of time for seeing three black haired persons. One was a beautiful woman of a little short height. She seemed like a chinese doll with red clothes. She had a sweet glance. Other one was a 10 years old aged boy, who looked like the woman. He was wearing green chinese style clothes.

The other kid was Gen, who was wearing a short sleeveless ninja style t-shirt, same style pants and boots and an oriental belt. He was using two occidental belts crossing his hip and gauntlets. All of them were blue and turquoise with some green and emerald. He had a bo in his left hand. His face was covered for some of his hair but some of his eyes was visible. He seemed to be melancholy, between happiness and sadness.

The greetings continued...

-I'm Farem's Empress, Asuka!- The woman said.

-And I'm her son, Prince Yu!- The boy in green said.

They introduced themselves, including the warriors. Prince Yu approached to Gen.

-Don't worry, I'm sure that your brother is fine!

-Thanks, Yu, but I wish to confirm that.

-We talked with him!- Sakura said with a smile.

-What are you talking about?!

-In the morning we discovered that we can comunicate with them by laptop.- Izzy explained.

-Your brother is with Izzy's parents!- Chizeta's warrior added. -He asked a lot for you!

-Really?!- The 8 years old aged kid exclaimed hopefully. -Could I talk with him?!

-Of course!

-I told you that, Gen!- Yu cheered up. -You haven't to worry!

-Thanks again, Yu!- He answered smiling. -I'll listen you more times!

Prince Yu smiled with happiness.

-I'm sorry.- Lira suddenly said. -It's time for the match between Chizeta's and Farem's warriors.

It wasn't liked for the children but they nodded. Both kids stood up in front each other.

-I'm going to fight again?!- Sakura thought. -This time I shouldn't have too much faith! I got an idea!!

She took a card and threw it to the air. It kept floating in front her and she was ready for touching it with her staff when Gen's bo hit it disarming her. The card fall to the ground while Farem's weapon approached to Sakura's face.

-This... fight... was too... fast!!- Lira exclaimed.

No body said a thing for being too amazed for that. Gen withdrew the bo and took Sakura's card and staff.

-Take them.- He said giving them to her. -Be careful. Doing that action takes you a lot of time.

-You... you're... right!- She answered a little amazed.

-Since the combat was too short, now Gen'll fight against Izzy.

Both boys stood up in their positions. Izzy rushed to "little" Gen (he's same height but two years younger) attacking him with his bars. Gen dodged the attack and hit him with his bo, then he walked to back because his opponent tryied to hit him.

Izzy jumped to back and raised his bars. Some thunderbolts fall to bars' ends and their owner moved them sending the electric attack to Gen. However he noticed about it and, when the attack was approaching to him, he let go the bo. It received the electroshock and he slid to Izzy's legs, knocking down him.

The laptop's boy stood up fastly and tryied to kick his opponent, who was still on the ground. He evaded his attack and knocked down him again, taking his foot. Both warriors stood up again an walked to back.

Autozam's fighter recharged his bars again and struck a tree with an electroshock. The tree started to fell. Noticing what was happening took Gen a little of time, he ran but some branches fall on him.

He released himself with difficult and ran for taking his bo. Izzy recharged his bars once again and he didn't notice that Gen threw his weapon to his left hand. It hit it, Izzy released his bar and he touched its end, receiving an electroshock and falling to he ground. Gen dropped himself on the ground, completely tired, while Lira was curing Autozam's warrior.

Two hours later, they met beside a brook.

-We've taken a decision.- Lira said. -This mision's leader will be you, Izzy.

-Me?!!

-Yeah. Gen won all of his matches but he won't be a good leader since he has a weak character and low autoesteem. In addition you're the most centered and I'm sure that you'll guide them very good. Tomorrow your training'll start and you'll learn to fight together.

-I understand.

Some minutes later, Izzy connected his laptop because Gen wanted to see his brother. They saw Tai and company in the screen.

-Hi!- Tai greeted. -What's happened?!

-Well...- Izzy started to say when Joe entered in the room and interrupted with a scared face.

-They... are approaching!! The monsters started to attack Odaiba!!

To be continue.

I wish that it likes you. This time it was hard for writing because I didn't remember how I did that Gen didn't hurt Sakura and won against Izzy. The new reasons was: both haven't quick spell ability (ability for casting a magic or power attack faster), but Izzy don't need it so much. Izzy would have won if he kept himself away from Gen (I guess you noticed that Gen's attacks are for short distances).

Next chapter will be:

Chapter 4: "Run!"


	4. Run!

Run! 

Hi! Carscard here again! This is the English version of Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos.

Digimon isn't mine; Card Captors Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth are of Clamp; and The Rin is my invention.

I'm happy because somebody reviewed my fic (in Spanish version). I was thinking that nobody was interested. By the way, I'm sorry for delaying so long but it isn't easy, for me, backing to the school, searching team partners for an unknown project and translating a storyline (in fact they were two: I translated one from English to Spanish for my friends; in addition I translated this chapter from Spanish to English).

Well. We were when Joe came screaming afraid...

AN ADVENTURE WITH THE TECNOLOGY, THE MAGIC AND EVERY NATION MYSTICISM

Chapter 4: "Run!"

After that Joe talked, it was obvious that they'd have to evacuate very soon. The question was...

-Where will we go to?!- Tai asked walking from side to side in the room.

-Was there a way to know their movements?- Izzy asked from Cephiro..

-We could investigate in the web.- Joe proposed turning on his father's laptop. -Before that, I believe that it could be a good idea that Gomamon could know about what's going on.

-I'll search that, then!- Tomoyo said sitting down in front the screen. Kero was flying around her.

A new image appeared in the screen. It was like a white seal. It had red hair with a cherokee style haircut, long rabit like ears and yellow eyes.

-Gomamon, it's nice to see you!- Joe exclaimed.

-What's up, Joe?!

-Where will I search?!- Tomoyo asked herself exploring the Internet.

-I'm going to help you from here.- Izzy said and, then, he started to tell her about some probable handy pages.

Some minutes later, they found it in a TV station page. The creatures' movementes appeared in the 3 screens.

-It seems like every way out Odaiba is invaded. It won't take them a lot of time for arriving where you are.

-Then, where?!- Tai asked again.

-Odaiba's downtown seems the securest place for a while, but I think that it wouldn't be for enough time.

-I see. We have to get there, then we'll think something else!

-It isn't so easy.- Genai said. -If you wish to keep in contact with your friends in Cephiro, you should take Izzy's PC. It's the main contact way and, when it's turned off, Joe's laptop will keep communicated just for limited time. You should connect the PC again. That also means that if you wanted to run away no loosing information about their movements, you should do it fastly.

-It won't be easy running away with a PC. Just taking the monitor or the CPU will make our escape too slow.

-Don't worry about that.- Suddenly Izzy's father said. -We, the adults, can take those parts easier than you. Just let's keeping going.

-Yes.- They nodded.

They disconnected the PC. Matt took the keyboard; Sora, the mouse; Tai, the regulator (how do you say "regulador de voltaje" in English?); and Mimi, the cables. They got out fastly from the building and it didn't take a lot of time to notice that the enemy was aproaching to them. Izzy was helping them saying, about some posible way out the danger.

Then, Tomoyo stumbled and fall to the ground.

-TOMOYO!!- Kero shouted worried.

-Are you OK?!- T. K. asked.

-Yeah.- She answered touching her ankle. -But I think that my ankle is wounded.

-Watch out!! Hurry up!!- Tai exclaimed.

Suddenly, a water torrent from a broken pipe stopped the monsters' advance for a moment. They saw Tai's, Kari's and Mimi's parents and Sora's mother running to them.

-We should keep running!- Mrs. Takenouchi propposed picking little Ton up with her arms.

-May I?- Mr. Kamiya said taking the CPU from Mrs. Izumi's arms.

-Thanks a lot!- She thanked.

Mr. Tachikawa took Tomoyo on his back and they continued running.

-This isn't good!- Izzy exclaimed in the other dimension as Sakura, Gen Yu and Nea were looking him.

-What's going on?- It was Sakura's question.

-The creatures are moving in an irregular way. In some parts they're faster and, in others, they're slower.

-What's the problem?

-That, since they're in a hight speed area, they are aproaching them faster. If they kept that speed, our friends couldn't get to Odaiba's downtown. I-In... fact...!!

-Aahh!!!!- Joe's image screamed very afraid. -They're attacking us!!!!

Some creatures appeared cornering them. One of them jumped attacking Joe.

-JOE!!!- The "seal" shouted and some fish appeared from the laptop making that they walked to back.

-Gomamon's attack came out the laptop!!- Matt said an obvious thing.

-The computer is a both worlds' connection.- Sakura was thinking. -That means that I can use my powers from here.

In front the computer, and sorpricing the 4 kids beside her, she took a card and used its power to the screen.

-Shield!!- She screamed. A force field appeared protecting her friends and keeping away the monsters.

-Good job, Sakura!!- Kero congratulated.

-How will we get out of here?!- Tai asked. -We can't continue going!

-I want to go home!- Ton yelled crying.

-Don't worry.- Sweetly, Gen told to him. -I'm sure that everything is alright.

-If we entered in The Rin, we would be safer! Buaa!

-Good idea, Ton!

-?! What do you mean?! We can't enter in it since you're there!

-If you helped me, you could enter easily!

-How can I do that?!

-Just concentrate and you'll see very soon!

Both kids stood up in front the computers and concentrated. All the rest of them looked them, confused.

-Gen, Gen!- Prince Yu screamed to him, very worried.

-Do you understand what's going on?!- Kero asked to Tomoyo.

-No, I don't!- She shook her head.

-Gen, Gen, Gen!!- Yu screamed again because he noticed that his friend looked in pain and tired.

Suddenly, both kids opened their eyes and Gen seemed to weaken. The prince helped him for keeping stood.

-The entrance is under you...- Gen started to say. -...But we can't opened it no letting that the creatures enter too...

-We don't understand what you're talking about!- Yu exclaimed getting worrier because his friend was saying incoherences.

-If... you kept them away for just a moment, ... we could let that you enter...

-I'll do that!- No understanding, Sakura said taking other card. -Wind!!

The creatures walked to back since the wind was pushing them. However it wasn't going to take them a lot recovering themselves and attacking them again. In addition, the effect of the Shield wasn't going to remain forever.

-Now,... Ton...- Gen said trying to stand himself.

-Yeah.- Ton nodded.

Both kids concentrated again. In front Tomoyo and company, an entrance to the underground emerged. It looked dark but they didn't care a lot because they didn't have time to waste. They entered and the entrance submerged.

The connection ended and Yu noticed that Gen was fainted.

-Gen...- He said worried. He put him on his back and took him searching a doctor.

-What will we do now?- Sakura asked to Izzy.

-The only thing that we can do is waiting.- He answered. -Probably they'll search for a way of connecting my PC again.

-I see.

-However.- Izzy was thinking. -We don't know anything about The Rin. Is there a way of connecting it in that place? If there isn't, we couldn't comunicate with them anymore and we won't know about them.

-Is something wrong?- Sakura asked with a worried face.

-Nothing.- He answered smiling a bit.

-Fine.- Then she said smiling back. -Nea, do you want to come with me for walking the garden?

-Of course!- Geo's granddaugther exclaimed because, after so much stress, she wanted to relax herself and walking was a good idea.

When he was alone, Izzy looked at his laptop, the same one that was with him in so many adventures.

-It's better no telling to them anything.- He was thinking. -If we really lost the comunication forever, it could be that they couldn't exit from that unknown place. Without Gen's help, it's probably that there isn't a way for opening the entrance. I really wish to be wrong supposition!

To be continue.

I wish that the 4th chapter, which's really short, likes you. First I was thinking to make longer this but it seemed to be better if I let this like that.

For the people who were thinking that Gen could be an almighty character, I say that it isn't true. It's incredable that one of them is Card, my own brother. I should confess that I should really be called just Cars. Well, sometimes I ask him for his opinion... What am I saying! I ALWAYS read all of my writings to him because I wish to convince him! He's NEVER convinced!

I should to say that I don't know if It was correct that Mrs. Izumi take the CPU. I once had to take a computer's parts and the heaviest part was the monitor... I wish that you excuse me for no using characters in an apropiate way (besides Yu). Ah, by the way, I want to ask you for pardon me for making Matt sounds like a fool but it's a comment that he would say. Izzy, Tai and him are my favorite characters of Digimon 01.

In the next two chapters, I'm going to finish to explain the important things of The Rin for having some action (I'm sorry but it's necesary for making useful our world). Please, tell me your opinions. I really wish to improve my writing style. ^_^ 

Next chapter will be:

Chapter 5: "Cristals"


	5. Crystals

Crystals 

Hi! Carscard here again! This is the English version of Una Aventura con la Tecnología, la Magia y el Misticismo de Todos los Pueblos.

Digimon isn't mine; Card Captors Sakura and Magic Knight Rayearth are of Clamp; and The Rin is my invention.

I'm sorry! I delayed again! But I got team partners and a project (which I had to translate and took me a lot of time)!

AN ADVENTURE WITH THE TECNOLOGY, THE MAGIC AND EVERY NATION MYSTICISM

Chapter 5: "Crystals"

They didn't believed that they was seeing. That place was huge and there was light. It was a city of buildings without culture. They seemed like many cultures like and noone like in same time.

The air was fresh, pure and nice and there was a lot of plants. In the "ceiling" there were huge crystals like stalactites.

They walked through the streets following little Ton. They didn't see any soul in all the place. It was like that all of those buildings were ready for being inhabited but nobody was going to live in them.

-Why's this so solitary?!- Mimi asked.

-Solitary?!- Ton exclaimed sorprised. -Since I can remember, it always has been like this!

-Do you mean that nobody else live in this place?!- Mrs. Izumi asked amazed.

-Yeah. I don't understand what's weird in it. Maybe I would know it if I undestood what happened with the rest of The Rin's people.

-Don't you know it?!

-No, I don't. My brother hasn't wanted to tell me that, yet. I just know the things that he taught me.

-What happened with your parents?- Mrs. Kamiya asked. -Do you have any relatives?

-I don't have any idea. I just know that I'm the fifth and the youngest child of my parents. Gen knows about them, my other 3 brothers and my relatives but he doesn't want to talk me about all of them and I don't know why.

-Where are you taking us at?- Mr. Tachikawa said.

-To my home. If you didn't like that, I could take you to other place.

-We just wanted to know what's happening.- Mrs. Izumi continued.

-How long is that?- Kari asked after that she didn't have said anything in so many time (in fact since first chapter).

-A couple of kilometers.- The two years aged boy answered. -It's in a end of the city.

-I'm so tired!- Mimi yelled. -Can't we rest a little?

-Fine!- He replied sitting down on the ground.

All of them did the same action. They had run a lot before entering in The Rin and they was moving with difficulty.

After the break, Ton led them his home which was, literally, at the end of the city. It was the farest one. They came in the house. It looked very comfortable. They surprised because of lack of family's photos and for cleanliness in a house where only two boys lived in.

They took care on Tomoyo's wound, which wasn't deep. They looked for and found a sort of power suply and a phone line. They connected the PC and didn't wait a lot for seeing Izzy in the screen again.

-Are all of you OK?- Izzy asked trying for controlling himself because he was wrong in his supposition.

-Of course!- Tai exclaimed happily. -This is a very comfortable place!

-It's nice to hear that. Tai...

-Yeah?

-Could you type everything that you see...?

-Don't worry! We'll do that, Izzy! You can't avoid to feel curiousity, can you?!

-Y-you're right.- He answered and slightly blushed.

-Where's Sakura?- Tomoyo asked standing at the digidestined of Courage's side.

-She went with Nea for walking around. She needs to rest for training tomorrow.

-I see.

-Tomoyo, since you're here, I think that there is something that we must continue. And Tai should be aware about it.

-What are you talking about?!

Sakura and Nea were walking when they heard some voices behind pilars. They hid behind those and saw that Empress Asuka was talking with Geo, Zaz and Lira.

-You can't be talking about it seriously!- The oldman expressed his opinion.

-I know that it seems odd but I'm saying the true. I'm serious with that.- The Empress answered.

-How is it possible?- Zaz continued. -Did your warrior defeat his opponents using a common wooden bo? Where's the representative weapon?

-He doesn't want to use it.

-What?!- Lira exclaimed.

-I know that it doesn't have any sense but it's the true. We've tried to convince him but he continues refusing.

-It could put our planets in danger!- Zaz continued.

-I understand our situation. We're trying to convince him.

They continued talking but Nea and Sakura walked away and talked about that conversation.

Meanwhile, Prince Yu was reading a scroll when he heard that Gen started to move uneasily on the bed.

-Be... careful!!- He was screaming. -Bin!! Dad!! Nun!! Mom!! DAN!!!!!!!

-Wake up, Gen!!- Yu tried to calm him down. -Wake up!!

It didn't take a lot waking up Gen. He sat down on the bed with an afraid expresion in his face.

-Are you alright?- Asuka's son asked.

-Yes, I am. Thanks.- He answered putting his right hand on his forehead. -I'm sorry.

-You shouldn't worry about that. Whatever you dreamed, I guess, was terrible.

Gen looked at him moving his hand with a sad face. His friend undestood that it didn't have been just a dream.

Izzy and his friends were talking.

-What are we going to do now?- Matt asked.

-It depends on Gen's health.- The digidestined of Knowledge gave his opinion. -In addition, it won't be easy since you'll only have Gomamon's powers when we'll be busy.

-What are you talking about?- Sakura asked as she arrived with Nea.

-About how we'll save all of the rest of Odaiba's people.

-Is that possible?- Nea asked no knowing what Odaiba was.

-If you were disposed...- Farem's warrior told them. -...For running to danger for saving people, you could do it.

-Won't you faint again?- This time Sora asked worried. -Obviously it takes a lot of your energy.

-I don't know. It depends how long I have to move it. Opening and closing it aren't a problem. However, It'll get me tired and, probably, I'll fall asleep since that tecnique is too advanced for my age.

-Doesn't that mean that you couldn't fight then?- Sakura said thinking about it.

-Yes, it does. I'm just 8 years old and, even for my blood's people, it would make difficult for doing that. Sorry.

-Bua!!- Ton cried. -If I was stronger you wouldn't be in pain!! Bua!!

-T-Ton...- His brother's voice trembled, he deviated his glance from the screen for a moment, gulped and recovered strenght. -Take it easy. Don't blame yourself for something like that... It i-isn't your fault, neither mine.

It was so obvious that Gen wasn't very good encouraging but, if Ton needed it, he would give an extra effort. Kari and T. K. approached to the little one.

-Come on, you have to cheer up yourself!- Matt's brother exclaimed.

-Yeah, trust on your brother!- Tai's sister added.

It didn't take Ton a lot accepting that they were right and he smiled. After all, he always was faster encouraging himself than his older brother.

-We've found a problem.- Tai started to say. -Using all of the methods that we know makes us totally dependent for conection, doesn't it?

-I understand what you're telling us.- Autozam's warrior answered. -If there was a way that made our digimon partners or the Clow cards helpful without us, it would be easier.

-Actually there is a way.- Gen said. -They have powers, don't they?

-Yes, they do.- The digidestined and Sakura nodded.

-In the farest place inside The Rin there are crystals, which were discovered by the Great Cell Seth long centuries ago, that can contain a power inside. Of course it'll slowly get weaker but is for using not for time.

-Does that mean that we could use our digimons' powers?!- Tai asked a little excited.

-Yes, it does. So you won't depend on us.

-Good! Where are they?!

-Just go through a graveyard nearby, using the main street. It'll take you to a sort of forest. Go ahead on the road until you get at a waterfall. There, the water is still before the river continues its way. The crystals are under the still waters. You won't have any problems getting them.

-Let's go, then! I don't think that all of us have to go. Who's going with me?!

-Me!- Sora raised her hand.

-Me too!- Matt said giving a step forward.

-I believe that we're enough. Let's go!- Tai exclaimed.

They were going to go out when his mother said...

-Where do you think to go to?! I'm going with you!

-Mom?!- Digidestined's leader said surprised.

-An adult should go with you. What are you going to do if something wrong happen to you? 

She had a point and go out with her. Like Gen had told them, finding the waterfall didn't take them a lot. Matt and Tai dove and took 5 crystals each one there.

Out of the water, they looked at them. They were very transparent white with a prism shape. Then they took the return way, looking around. There were a lot of unknown plants and few small animals.

They were walking throught the graveyard when they noticed something odd. The graves didn't look old. They were dusty but they looked so new. In fact, all of them seemed in same age.

They wanted to check those facts and explore, separately. They got together after some minutes.

-Tai, Matt! Come on for seeing this!- Sora said running. -They don't just seem being in same age! All of these people died at the same day two years ago!

-What?!- They exclaimed, including Mrs. Kamiya.

-How was that possible?!- Mrs. Kamiya asked.

-Look at this!- The blue helmet's girl continued.

They stood in front 5 graves, which were in a sort of special place. Their tombstones were written, from left to right: Ben Tzen, Lana Tzen, Dan Tzen, Bin Tzen y Nun Tzen.

-Something REALLY bad happend here two years ago! 

To be continue.

I wish that the 5th chapter liked you. I've already told you that it has a lot of The Rin. Don't worry, next chapter won't have so much of it even if it has answers of some questions. Training's coming soon! ^_^

Next chapter will be:

Chapter 6: "Of Ribbons, Stars and other Problems"

If you want to write me, my mail's carscard@yahoo.com.mx


End file.
